Nen
Nen (Mind Force) is the ability to control the human energy which curses throughout the human body and is often called "Aura". Every human always gives off very little amount of this aura. It is divided into 6 categories which can define a person differently from one another and is always different for everyone. People can manipulate this aura once their nodes have been opened either through training or by force and can use them in 4 or more ways. Nen Introduction Nen is the ability to be able to control one's aura. Most of this aura is always leaking out from the human body and normal people are not aware of it. A person's aura is concealed because their Nodes are closed. *'Nodes' are the network which aura flows through. There are many throughout one's body and are closed from the beginning, which prevents the free flow of aura. Awakening Nen Nen can be awakened by two ways: *Train every day by Meditating or Zen. **One starts training their Ten this way. Once thay have mastered it, they will be able to control their aura easier. *Transmitting aura into one's body. **This method requires the use of Hatsu. It is very risky and dangerous and is considered a last resort method. One must lightly try to pass their aura into the target's body to open their Nodes. This will cause the aura to flow rapidly out of one's body, and if one doesn't asume the correct position which best suits for controlling their aura (in other words, Ten), their life force will be depleted and one will be extremely exhausted to even stand. Those whose Nodes ''' are opened through this method will have to train their '''Ten even more so they can control their aura properly. Nen Categories Everyone from birth is born into one of these six Nen categories. All of them are unique and can define a person's personality and strength. They can only master completely the category they were born into. Of course, it isn't impossible to train other categories; they will just have a rough time the farther away it is from their own category. Specialists are the only ones who can master all other 5 categories to 100%. One can become a Specialist depending on how one was raised or sometimes later in life. *'Reinforcement': **Reinforcers are very simpleminded. *'Emission': ** *'Transformation': **Transmuters are known for being whimsical liars. What was one day precious for them can become trash the next day. *'Manipulation': ** *'Materialization': ** *'Specialization': ** 4 Fundamental Excersises of Martial Arts These are the basics for controlling ones aura. One must practice each of them everyday to be able to use them flawlessly. *'Ten': Concentrates one's aura to defend from attacks. **Ten helps you retain the aura within your body. By strengthening it, you gain vitality. *'Zetsu': Closes the nodes in the body to stop the flow of aura and make one be undetected by the opponent. **Zetsu is best for conceiling your presence and recover from extreme exhaustion. *'Ren': This allows a person to generate more aura than usual and can make one's attacks or defense even stronger. **Ren is for generating your aura beyond ordinary amount. *'Hatsu': Hatsu allows a person to release their aura in a variety of ways depending on what the user intends to do. **Hatsu is for putting one's aura into action. Advanced Applications These are advanced methods for controlling one's aura. They can be used in combinations and give the user a bigger advantage in battle. *'Gyo': The user can focus their aura on any part of the body they wish. This application can be combined in many ways. If it is focused on the eyes, one will be able to see an opponents aura clearly. *'In': This allows one to make their aura very thin and light. Most people won't notice their opponents aura this way and can be fooled easily if they're careless. The only way to see through this is using Gyo. *'En': One can expand the aura around the body to create a layer as big as one wishes. This allows the user to sense any movements within their territory. However maintaining and expanding one's En can be difficult and requires rigorous training if one wishes to create an even bigger layer. *'Kou': This combines Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu and Gyo. It can be used for attacking or defending. One uses Gyo first to concentrate the aura into any part of their body, then Ten to maintain the aura into the desired area, Zetsu to close off the aura on the rest of the body, Ren to maximize strength on the area and Hatsu to release. *'Shu': This application works by applying Ten to a certain object or weapon. This will increase the object or weapon's power but will rapidly consume your endurance and vitality. *'Extra Nen': This is a form of Hatsu. One transmits and infuses an object with aura and can give it only one simple command. The object will obey the command given by the user but will not be able to decipher between reality.